True love
by AngelsamC
Summary: [Traduction] Le point de vue de Snape Rogue après une friction entre amants et la plus longue dispute qu'Harry et lui n'aient jamais eu. Complete. SSHP


**Auteur : **Danu3

**Publication de la version originale : **le 11/04/2005 (je sais, je sais, je ne les prends pas dans l'ordre, honte à moi…)

**Résumé : **Snape's point of view after a lover's spat, and the longest fight he and Harry will ever have. Funny, and one of my favourite of my own stories. SSHP. Complete.

**Disclaimer de l'auteur : **I own nothing.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Idem.

**Notes de l'auteur :** 'I thought the title was ironic. This too was begging to be written, so I obliged. This is my first try at Snarry. Review!'

**Notes de la traductrice :** Peut-être pas ma préférée mais une petite fic très marrante, très mignonne et sans prétention. Comme toujours, je vous conseille de la lire en anglais (la version originale est forcément la meilleure… ou au moins dans le cas présent et puis je me suis sûrement un peu emmêlée les pinceaux dans les temps ;-)), ainsi que toute celles de cette auteur. Au fait, c'est une histoire du point de vue de Severus (un peu stressant à traduire je dois dire mais assez amusant aussi) et présentée un peu bizarrement.

Bon, on dirait que pour une fois je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire donc…

Bonne lecture.

&&&

- « En voilà une bonne idée, pourquoi, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu n'irais pas te faire foutre et me laisser seul ? » vociférais-je, irrité. Il me fixa d'un regard furieux.

- « Je pensais juste que tu devrais prendre part à ma prise de décision » répliqua t'il. « J'ai eu une offre pour jouer au Quidditch pour une autre année dans la foulée, Severus ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire ! J'ai juste pensé que, peut-être, tu aimerais savoir ça ! »

- « Très bien. Je sais. Maintenant tu peux partir et ne jamais revenir » lui aboyais-je.

- « Qu'est-ce que diable est-ce sensé vouloir dire ? »

- « Tu le sais très bien ! »

- « Tu ne veux pas que je revienne ? » demanda Harry, la douleur perçant dans son ton.

- « Je veux que tu reviennes. Je sais aussi que tu ne le feras pas. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de jeune et de séduisant et tu ne penseras plus à moi. » Je lui tournais le dos, faisant face à ma potion.

- « Je ne ferais pas ça ! Severus Snape, que ça te plaise ou non, nous sommes coincés ensemble. Ce serait totalement stupide d'abandonner l'homme que j'aime parce qu'un abruti efféminé remue son cul pour une star de Quidditch ! » s'écria t'il en tapant du poing sur la table.

- « Très bien, Potter. Mais quand tu ne reviendras pas, j'aurais au moins la satisfaction de savoir que je te l'avais dis ! Maintenant, SORS ! »

8888888888

Six semaines, six jours et 22 heures. C'est le temps depuis lequel je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Harry. Même si je savais que Harry trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. A ce… mépris.

Je m'attendais au moins à une lettre disant qu'il voulait rompre. Au moins, là, j'aurais eu un semblant de 'fin' et un morceau de parchemin avec son écriture.

Et jusqu'à présent, rien. J'espère que personne n'a remarqué que je cherchais impatiemment du regard la chouette blanche comme neige tous les matins pendant la distribution du courrier. Chaque matin j'étais déçu.

8888888888

Sept semaines, et 16 heures.

Tellement de déception. Peut-être que je devrais juste me taper quelqu'un pour passer à autre chose. Non… Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Je suis un homme d'honneur, et il n'y avait pas d'indice direct indiquant que Harry m'ait trompé.

8888888888

Sept semaines, un jour et 13 heures.

Toujours pas un mot. Peut-être que je devrais juste écrire à Harry moi-même.

Non, ça serait faire preuve de faiblesse. J'attendrais. En attendant je vais enlever plusieurs points à Griffondor.

8888888888

Sept semaines, deux jours et 14 heures.

Blanche ! La chouette ! La chouette blanche vole vers moi, vers moi !

Elle passe à côté.

Pas un mot.

8888888888

Sept semaines, trois jours et 19 heures.

Un coup à la fenêtre. C'est Hedwig. Je peux la distinguer de n'importe quel autre oiseau.

Je déchire la lettre pour l'ouvrir.

_Severus,_

_Tu es vraiment un enfoiré têtu. J'ai attendu et attendu et attendu et attendu et attendu et attendu et attendu et attendu ta réponse, et tous les jours, rien. Sept semaines, deux jours et 4 heures. C'est terrible. Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai toujours pas quelqu'un de mieux, et je t'assure que ça ne sera jamais le cas. Dumbledore m'a offert la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cool, hein ? Ça veut dire que nous serons ensemble. Le Quidditch n'est pas ma tasse de thé et je suis trop loin de toi en fait._

_A bientôt beau gosse,_

_Harry._

Silence.

La lettre brûle.

8888888888

Regarde-toi, Severus. Tu as un nez gigantesque. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait ça ? Tu as des yeux froids, dénués de sentiments, même toi tu n'en veux pas ? Tu ne peux pas te souvenir de la dernière fois que tu as souri et il est la personne la plus gaie tu sais. Tu ne laves jamais tes cheveux, et quand tu le fais, ça ne se voit pas.

Vous vous êtes détestés depuis le premier jour.

Pourquoi t'aimerait-il maintenant ?

8888888888

Café… aucun.

Pas de café.

Café.

Non.

Cours.

Y aller.

Café.

Potions.

Café.

Au secours.

_Cher Harry,_

_Au secours. Café. Au secours._

Potions.

Café.

Café.

Café.

Café.

Dix points enlevés à Griffondor.

Café.

Porte.

Un coup à la porte.

- « Allez ouvrir ! » Aboyer à un élève. Café.

Du café entre.

Et Harry.

- « J'arrive avec des cadeaux » fit Harry. Il rit. De moi. Devant ma classe. Il s'est foutu de moi. L'attaque plus tard, d'abord le café.

- « Merci. » Je bois le café. Je me sens tout de suite mieux. Je lance des regards noirs autour alors que Harry rigole silencieusement. Je remarque que les filles se battent pour une plume. Je note que Harry gribouille sa signature sur une page de notes de potions.

Regard noir.

- « Hey, pour ton information, ce sont les notes de l'année dernière » dit-il en s'avançant vers moi. Je le fusille du regard, mais moins. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, il n'y a que des regards noirs dans mon monde. Il me sourit largement. « Donc, j'ai eu ta lettre. »

Lettre ?

Lettre…

Lettre…

Zut, cette lettre.

- « Quoi ? Oh, c'est vrai. Eh bien… merci" répondis-je d'un ton bourru. Mon mode de vie.

- « Hey, à quoi servent les amis ? »

Amis ?

AMIS ?

Il se moque encore de moi en s'approchant. Toute la classe nous regarde. Je recule et il hausse les épaules.

- « Tu ne peux pas te cacher pour toujours, Severus. »

Pourquoi pas ?

Je l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne dehors dans le hall, là je le pousse contre un mur et commence à l'embrasser passionnément. Il mit ses mains dans mes cheveux, et ensuite, après un moment, il se dégagea.

- « Je pense que nous devrions le dire aux gens. »

Pourquoi ?

- « Laisse-les trouver tout seul. Nous serons ouvert » répondis-je. Harry sourit. J'adore ce sourire. Ces yeux. J'ouvre la porte après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il rit et arrange mes cheveux. J'entre dans ma sale de classe.

- « Je te vois au dîner ? » demande t'il. J'acquiesce brièvement et il rit. « Bien, je vais voir si Hooch me laissera faire son cours. Hey, passe un bon cours. » Il cligna de l'œil aux élèves quand certains sourirent et partit. Je lance un regard noir à la ronde et retourne à mes papiers.

8888888888

Je grince des dents, vais dans le Grand Hall. Harry est là. Je soupire de soulagement et me dirige vers lui. Je m'assois à côté de lui. Dis quelque chose de spirituel… dis quelque chose de spirituel.

- « Est-ce qu'elle t'a laissé voler après ? » Ce n'était pas spirituel. Harry acquiesce et sourit.

- « En effet, elle l'a fait, et tout les élèves étaient extatiques d'avoir une star de Quidditch comme professeur » répondit-il joyeusement. J'acquiesce encore et il me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui lance un regard. Ça dit clairement 'doucement, Pontiac !'.

D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

Ça doit être Moldu.

Dumbledore se lève.

- « Comme vous pouvez tous le voir, nous avons un invité spécial ce soir, et à partir de demain, il sera votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, s'il vous plaît, applaudissez M. Harry Potter ! »

Beaucoup d'applaudissements.

Harry a un large sourire et se lève, la tête baissée, les joues très rouges.

Qu'il est adorable.

A propos, je ne viens pas de penser quelque chose comme ça.

8888888888

Harry est à nouveau dans ma salle de classe. Il dit qu'il veut me parler.

Je suis de mauvaise humeur.

- « Vous pouvez me parler ici, Potter » aboyais-je. La classe regarde avec intérêt. Il a l'air blessé pendant une seconde et je regrette mes mots.

Avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

- « Très bien, d'accord. Je me demandais quand nous devrions annoncer à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble, mais je suis sûr qu'ils le sauront tous avant le dîner maintenant ! » s'écrit-il. Il n'y a aucun mouvement dans la pièce. Je hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, l'air calme et collecté, mes mains tremblent.

- « Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Potter. Pas ensemble » dis-je. MERDE ! Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que je viens juste de dire !

Harry se figea. Se tourna.

- « Bien. » Il sort. Je ferme la porte. Je regarde la porte pendant une seconde puis me tourne vers la classe.

- « Eh bien ? Vos potions devraient être prêtes à enlever du feu, maintenant » aboyais-je.

Saloperie.

8888888888

L'heure du dîner.

Harry est assis près de Hooch. Je m'assois toujours à côté de Dumbledore.

Je ferme les yeux et m'assois. Dumbledore me lance un regard interrogatif et je secoue la tête.

Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, vieil homme.

Je mange mécaniquement.

Je sors.

- « Harry ! » Severus Snape est en train de courir dans les couloirs de l'école.

- « Va te faire foutre. » Il est si mature parfois.

- « Attend une minute ! »

Il s'arrête. Il se retourne.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » fit-il sèchement.

- « Je suis désolé. J'étais de mauvaise humeur. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Moi, Severus Snape… en train de s'excuser !

- « Eh bien tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur ! Ne t'en prend pas à MOI ! » Forte. Il a une très très forte voix. Je baisse la tête.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

- « Ouais, eh bien tant pour toi. » Il part. J'ai tout gâché.

8888888888

- « Dix points en moins pour Griffondor ! » Je ne suis pas vraiment en phase avec Griffondor en ce moment. Une voix depuis la porte me fait me retourner.

- « Dix points en plus pour Griffondor. » Harry. Il est là, et il n'a pas l'air fâché. J'essaye de m'empêcher de ne pas utiliser la légimencie sur lui. Ça ne marche pas.

Il n'est pas fâché.

- « Monsieur, ou devrais-je dire professeur, Potter » fis-je froidement.

- « Eh bien, en fait, Severus, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry si vous voulez » dit-il en se faufilant dans ma classe. Ça ne fait aucun doute que cette class a été mise au courant de notre dispute par l'autre.

- « Vous n'avez pas cours ? » demandais-je.

- « Nan. Période libre pour moi » répondit-il. Il glisse ses bras autour de ma taille et je me recule brusquement.

- « Quel est le problème ? » recoula t'il vicieusement dans mon oreille.

Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux faire.

L'heure de la vengeance a sonné.

- « Pas pendant les cours » sifflais-je. Tout le monde écarquille les yeux en même temps.

- « Après les cours alors ? » demanda t'il en se reculant.

Je peux aussi jouer à ça.

- « Oui, après les cours » répondis-je.

Je suis sûr que ma classe est sur le point de mourir de choc.

- « A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime, beau gosse. »

Je ne peux pas respirer.

Il… m'aime !

Il m'aime ?

Il m'aime.

Il m'a appelé beau gosse !

Il est en train de partir.

- « Oh, et professeur ? » dis-je d'un ton mielleux. Il se retourne, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

- « Oui ? »

- « Ne pensez pas que vous vous en sortirez comme ça. »

The End

&&&

'So?'


End file.
